Ain't No Sharing In Sherlock-land
by TrinityBatch
Summary: Sherlock really doesn't know how to share... When a new pathologist finds Molly more than a bit attractive, Sherlock reacts in an interesting way.


**Ain't No Sharing In Sherlock-land**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sherlock unfortunately :(

It's a late night at the morgue and Molly is exhausted. She had to pull another double shift and she still doesn't get off for another hour and a half.

"Damn, I need some coffee." She mutters, rubbing her temples tiredly before returning to her paperwork.

"Coffee." Says a voice from behind her. She jumps up with wide eyes, but takes the coffee nonetheless.

"Ah, Anthony, thank you. Erm, that was very kind... of you." She coughs awkwardly and begins sipping at her drink. She nearly flinches. Not how she takes it at all! But, she supposes, it's probably better that it isn't. If it were, she might be a bit concerned. He already seems to be paying her too much attention.

Anthony is the new pathologist. He is about her age with blonde hair, green eyes, and a large build. He's about 6.3 and has a nasty habit of making her feel incredibly uncomfortable, due to his somewhat creepy and growing fascination with her. Thankfully, Sherlock hasn't met him yet.

"Looked like you needed it. You've been here for two shifts, right?" She hadn't told him that, but it really wasn't a secret.

"I have. Mike needed me to cover because his daughter is sick."

"He shouldn't have asked you! You're probably so..._busy_... on the weekends." He grins and winks at her.

"I, um, no?" She's more confused than anything. Why did he even say that? Does she look like the kind of woman that goes out on weekends? Should she be flattered? Jesus, she feels baffled and she's pretty sure that's not the reaction he was hoping for.

He just laughs like she said the most hilarious thing in the world. She narrows her eyes in suspicion. "You're so funny, Molly!"

Now, she's even more suspicious than before. "Really? Everyone says I'm too morbid."

"And they would be correct. I need a spleen, Molly. Now." Sherlock says, waltzing into the morgue as if he owned the place. Well, with Mycroft's connections, he might as well.

Anthony scowls at the new room occupant before turning back to Molly. "Ignore him, Molls."

Sherlock growls, but neither Molly or Anthony seem to notice. "I-I need to help Sherlo-"

He grips her arm tightly to stop her from leaving. "C'mon, Molls! He do-"

Sherlock goes completely stiff, glare hardening even more. "She doesn't like that." He states lowly.

The other man rolls his eyes and pulls Molly closer. She just grunts and rolls her eyes at being man-handled. "Doesn't like what?"

He really shouldn't have said that. Sherlock rounds upon him, looking him up and down. "Many things. She doesn't like tofu, american rap music, or technology past the mid-nineties. She _hates _bats, fingernail polish, and tequila. But she mainly hates being called '_Molls_' and _you _touching her!" He grabs Anthony's hand and swats it away from Molly. Her face is bright red and Anthony is seething.

"You son of a-"

"My mother is not a female dog! Now get the fuck out!" Sherlock roars, throwing a vial to the floor and causing it to shatter.

"Anthony, maybe you should go..."

"But, Molls-"

"Go. Now." Her glare is hard and he hinds himself unable to not acquiesce. So with a grunt, Anthony stomps out of the room. Sherlock just grins at her. That is, until her glare is turned on him.

"Molly?..."

"What the bloody hell was that?" She demands, stomping her foot angrily.

He gives her the most innocent look he can muster.

He may have oversold it a bit.

"I was simply helping you out... He seemed to be giving you some trouble."

"I'm thirty years old, Sherlock. I can handle things like that on my own!"

"But you shouldn't have to!"

Molly throws her head back and laughs. "Says the man that treats me like utter shit half the time!"

Sherlock glowers at her, arms crossing and eyebrows furrowing. "I do believe that I have gotten remarkably better with that!"

Her laughter calms and she smiles at him. "Yes, I suppose you have. Thank you for that."

He clears his throat uncomfortably, a low gravely sound emits. "I, um, yes, well... You're quite welcome."

"May I tell you something, though?" She grins up at him, fluttering her eyelashes exaggeratedly.

"Y_es_."

"You were totally jealous!"

He has the nerve to look flabbergasted. "What? What on earth are you speaking of?"

She rolls her eyes and smacks his arm. "There is no sharing in Sherlock-land! You thought I'd stop giving you body parts if I became involved with someone else..."

"You never give me body parts!"

Her eyes narrow and her figure becomes much more imposing. "I _what_?"

"You have never offered to have sex with me! You can't take away something you don't give, Doctor Hooper!" He slams his hands down on the desk and stares intently at her. She gulps.

"Jesus, you're a self-proclaimed sociopath! Why in the blue fuck would I be your booty-call? You're married to your work!"

"Well, maybe I want a divorce!"

It's disturbingly quiet.

"I-I, Sherlock, what do you mean?"

"I wish to be with you. I thought I would be happy having a successful career, but I've been longing for more. I've been longing for _you_."

"You know I love you, Sherlock. Why didn't you-why haven't you said anything?"

"I was waiting."

"For the new pathologist to hit on me?" She walks around the desk and straightens his jacket.

"For the next time you offered body parts."

She busts out laughing and Sherlock quickly follows suit. "Are you serious?"

"I thought it would be an interesting way to court you."

"You're nothing if not interesting. So are you going to kiss me now?" She asks, leaning up.

"Yes." He breathes out, moving closer.

"Finally."

And with that, they seal their new arrangement with a kiss. Afterall, there is no sharing in Sherlock-land.

END

**A/N**

**Hi, yes, I'm back! Very sorry for not being on and writing. Someone broke into my parent's car, I bleached my hair and it hurt like fuck, and I've had a thousand reports to write for school. Christ, so many reports. I also got a bit caught up reading 'Salem's Lot by Stephen King. Fucking fantastic book!**

**I'm sorry if the end was a bit rushed, but I've been working on it for like a month. I had planned on using it for my other story, but it just didn't fit in right. I'll probably fix it up later.**

**If you guys want, you can send me some prompts or ideas and I'll try and write them. (Obviously I'd give you credit for the idea), but I've been kind of dry lately when it comes to cutesy little Sherlolly things because I've been working really hard on a short story of mine with my own plot and characters. It's very serious and dark, so most of my creative juice has been used on it. The only stories I won't write are song-fics. I love to read them! I really do! But I've terrible it writing them. I don't know why, but I always fuck them up. So yeah, if you have any ideas you'd like me to write, just PM me or leave it in a review if you prefer :)**


End file.
